Fanatic Bedfellows
by I am the Poptart
Summary: Asked for by Spongey444. After their house is destroyed, Irving's family moves in with the Flynn-Fletchers. Candace is relatively disturbed when Albert begins to get a bit obsessive with her.


**Poptart Notes: Alright, before I cause confusion to anyone who's seen Spongey444's fic, let me be clear—this has been authorized. Spongey444 actually asked me to do this, since, through complications, he can't do it. I said yes, so this is part of the regular "Adventures of Irving and Friends", albeit it's technically non-canon to it.**

/

Doofenshmirtz crashed against the wall after a particularly hard kick in the stomach. Seeing that he now had a chance, Perry the Platypus raced up to the day's invention—the "House Destroy-Inator"—and searched for the cord. For a moment in this search, he accidentally rubbed against the control panel of the machine, causing a single beam from the laser to fire randomly out into Danville. Whoops.

When the platypus found the cord, he picked it up and followed it back to the outlet where it was plugged in. Perry then proceeded to pull it out, thusly rendering the machine without power. As the Inator stopped buzzing and whirring, the platypus took the cord between his teeth and began to gnaw. After a few seconds, he was all the way through. He then threw the outlet end of the plug out the window, where it fell to the city streets below.

Doof sighed and strode back up to Perry the Platypus. "Well, it seems that you've thwarted me. Yet again. And now, thanks to my defunct House Destroy-Inator, I still have to pay mortgage on that stupid suburban home. Curse you, Perry the Platypus." He folded his arms for a moment, and then walked to the front door. He opened it for the platypus. "You know the way out, down the staircase or the elevator and the hallway to the right. But you know, I still have to wonder—what did that thing hit when it misfired?"

/

"Grace, what in the world happened to your house?" Linda asked in astonishment.

The Flynn-Fletcher family stood on the sidewalk near the [[Last Name repossessed by government]] household, where Irving and his family resided. Or at least, they did previously. The aforementioned house had suddenly suffered a full on explosion from out of nowhere, and little pieces of wood and other objects were currently raining from the sky. As for the family that lived there, they were standing on the walk as well, slightly covered in soot—except for Irving himself, who was currently digging through the rubble.

"I have no idea _what_ happened!" Irving's mother replied. "One minute I'm doing just fine, and the next thing I know, my house is completely obliterated!" She then put her face in her palms and groaned.

"Perhaps you left something on the cook stove too long." Lawrence suggested. "That usually gives me problems."

"Dad, you blew up a muffin yesterday under mysterious circumstances." Phineas pointed out.

"Oh, well, yes; I suppose that's true."

"I'm so sorry about this, Grace." Linda put a hand on her neighbor's shoulder. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

Irving's mother sighed and answered, "No, no we don't."

"That's unacceptable. I wonder what we could do to help…" Linda's voice trailed off for a moment as she thought, before she snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "A-ha!" She turned to her family and said, "Alright, gang. I know what _we're_ going to do today."

Candace looked desperate. "Please tell me we're getting them a motel." She murmured.

"No, but you were almost close, honey." Linda replied. "Lawrence, unfold both of the futons. Candace, blow up the air mattress."

"I already told you; Phineas and Ferb used that to make a downtown bus fly last week." Candace explained.

"Don't be ridiculous, honey." Linda replied as she crossed her arms.

"Either way, we don't have it anymore." Candace crossed her arms in response. Linda sighed and turned back to the other family.

"So, who minds sharing a room with someone?" She asked politely.

Grace smiled and said, "I don't mind it."

"I insist you get your own mattress, Grace." Linda smiled back to her. "So, that just leaves your sons, then?"

Albert finally made himself known. He turned his head to where his brother was still digging in the ruins and shouted, quite loudly, "_IRVING! GET OVER HERE!_"

"_I HAVE A REAL PROBLEM HERE!_" Irving called back.

"_AND WHAT IS THAT?_"

"_I CAN'T FIND MY SCRAPBOOK!_"

Albert groaned and shook his head. As he did so, there was the whistling of something falling from the sky. In a moment, Albert was sent sprawling to the pavement, for he had been smote on the head—by a scrapbook.

"Hey, Irving! We just found it!" Phineas exclaimed, pointing to where the older brother lay on the sidewalk. Irving ran up and picked the scrapbook up from where it sat beside Albert's head.

"I'll be taking that!" He exclaimed. Albert stood, dusted himself off, and glared at his brother.

"Now that you have that thing back, I would like to present a second problem—who has to share a room with someone?"

"You can." Irving replied almost instantly. Albert raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Wouldn't you want to share a room with your _idols_, though?" He asked, pointing at Phineas and Ferb.

Before Irving could say anything else, Phineas instantly intervened with, "As fun as that has the potential to be, it might be better if you shared a room with someone, Albert."

"And why is that?"

"It's for the best regarding him, really. If he watches us while we sleep like he did that one time, he'll never get any rest himself." Ferb replied to Albert, who blinked a couple of times, before slowly saying,

"I am going to pretend that I never heard that."

"So, it's decided, then?" His mother asked. Albert sighed.

"Alright, fine. I'll share. But if I wake up with my underwear missing again, _so help me—_"

"That was totally an accident and you know it!" Irving cut in.

"Pretty well-planned accident, if you ask me." Albert said scornfully. In a few seconds, the two of them escalated into a great argument that could be heard approximately a block-and-a-half away. Candace turned to her mother.

"Can't they room together?" She asked. "They love each other!" Linda smirked.

"I don't think so. By the way, more good news—since you're the only one with any extra space, he's staying with you." She responded. Candace, at first, was unfazed.

"Oh, alright then—WHAT?"

/

**Poptart Footnotes: And that's it for now. Feeling a bit blocked with this at the moment.**


End file.
